


A Paris Trip

by huanglulu1904



Series: i7RarePair2020 [4]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26495035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huanglulu1904/pseuds/huanglulu1904
Summary: Mitsuki and Torao were place as a team for a group project to Paris. How will this end.
Relationships: Izumi Mitsuki & Midou Torao
Series: i7RarePair2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923670
Collections: IDOLiSH7 Rarepairs Week 2020





	A Paris Trip

"Paris at last!" Mitsuki stretch his arms while Torao followed behind him after they got off the plane.

IDOLISH7, Re:vale, TRIGGER and Zool had a collaboration project where they will split into group to introduce different part of the world  
and Mitsuki was assigned with Torao to Paris.

Tsumugi had went with the younger staff. Tamaki and Iori. Even though Tsumugi was worried about them. Mitsuki assured that they will be fine.

"It still early and photo shooting only start tomorrow why don't we take a look around after we check into the hotel." Mitsuki suggested.

"You sure have lots of energy." Torao added. "But i doesn't sounds like a bad idea." Torao added, he couldn't recall the last time he came to paris perhaps he could  
even bring souvenier back from Paris to the other.  
\-------------------

Torao and Mitsuki began walking down the street after they left their luggage at the hotel room.

Mitsuki eyes lighten when he spotted a shop with super hero. "Torao. Why don't we take a look." Mitsuki pointed at the shop knowing that the other like superhero alot.

Torao soon follow Mitsuki into the store, Torao eyes lighten to see the many hero action figure on sale and all the different merchandise.

"Hey Torao! Look it a figure of my favourite Ranger. Light Red of an old ranger series" Mitsuki pick up the figurine of a ranger inside the store

"You watch that too! I will often stick in front of the television for that series. My favourite Dark Blue." Torao pick up the figurine of another ranger.

"Let take a photo and upload it to SNS." Mitsuki suggested as he reached out his hand grabbing Torao's wrist pulling him closed to him.

The both of them made a pose together with the ranger as Mitsuki took a photo, uploading it to SNS.

Torao walk around coming to a stop in front of a hero robot.

"Is something wrong?" Mitsuki question.

Torao picked up the hero robot. "I used to really like this serie alot and my Nii-san will always tell me story of it before he was always ask to do work by our father and  
I have lesser chance to meet with him. Sometimes I wonder if he will hate having a younger brother like me." 

Mitsuki reached out his hand giving Torao a pat on the shoulder, placing both hand on his hand   
"It still not to late to spend time with your brother. Who knows are his pride, just like how Iori is mine so cheer up." Mitsuki answered."

"Thank you Mitsuki." Torao answer, wondering if this is how a friend should be like, being sheltered by his friend. Torao never had actual friend.   
People who always get close does so as his family is rich. However, Mitsuki smile and energetic and never minding his status made Torao felt different for the first time like the rest of Zool member

"There is a ranger costume photo shoot too." Mitsuki make his way to the hero photoshoot section. Mitsuki and Torao each dress posing together for photo which Mitsuki uploaded to SNS

"I think i get one for Riku. He loves hero figurine too. Which one should i get Torao. Do you have any recommendation." Mitsuki question towards Torao

"Riku told me that he love the tiger ranger why not that." Torao suggested. "Alright Tiger Ranger it be!" Mitsuki picked the tiger ranger figurine

"Look at these keychains. Why don't we each get a keychain as Memento Torao." Mitsuki suggested.

"Then I will pick my favourite." Mitsuki pick the keychain of his favourite ranger while Torao chose his favourite.

They paid for the item before leaving the store.

\------------------

"It almost noon and I am hungry too. We haven't eaten anything since we arrive at Paris. The crep that this stall looks delicious" Mitsuki pointed at a stall that sell crape.

The both of them each brought a crep, sitting at a bench ouside the stall. 

"This is delicious." Torao glance as he glance at it.

"Right!?" Mitsuki commented. 

"I wish the others could try this too." Torao comment.

"When we return I can make some for you all. It might not taste as good as this." Mitsuki volunteered.

"I heard you are really good at cooking Mitsuki and that you and Yamato prepare Tamaki and Iori bento." Torao began talking

"It not hard. I could teach you if you want next time Torao, Maybe you could make a bento for Haruka next time too." Mitsuki suggested.

"I never cooked before but it might be interesting." Torao grinned.

Mitsuki and Torao went around Paris after finishing the Crepe visiting the Eiffel Tower, buying present for the rest of the member. Mitsuki even got an adorable keychain for Iori.

\---------------------

"It was nice working with you Torao-san" Mitsuki bid the other farewell when they return to japan after the fliming ended. "I hope we have more chance to work together in the future."

Torao nodded "I am sure we will get that chance. Zool not going to lose too."

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun writing Mitsuki and Torao interaction for the rarepair week. Their interaction was enjoyable to watch from the 5th Anniversary Story. I hope you all enjoy reading this as well :)


End file.
